kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Leinhart
Overview Leinhart is the “very arrogant” Prince of Vellond and son of Lord Valdemar. He was an overseer of Regnier and betrayed his ancient vows never to serve anyone other than his father by becoming Regnier’s right hand man. Leinhart finds himself attracted to Morene, his father’s lover, but so far has not been able to get anywhere with her. In Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom, Morene shows up in his dreams, but his father says his imagination’s portrayal of her is fake. Leinhart will return to Bersia and he will find his kingdom in ruin... however he will have hopefully gained the mutations he desires in order to become as powerful as Regnier In KUF Heroes/Crusaders he generally wields a massive serrated shark tooth blade. His attacks are fairly quick and are surprisingly strong. He can also teleport around combat, run at superhuman speeds, and summon legions of bats. In Circle of Doom he wields Japanese weaponry, most notable of which is a katana. He is far quicker than he was in KUF: Heroes. Prior to the Crusades (KUF: Heroes) Leinhart first shows up five years prior to the Crusades during Vellond's annexation of Hexter. He was assigned as a diplomat meant to unite all of Hexter under Vellond's banner, using Chieftains Darokha and Jubal to absorb the minor orc tribes and ally them to Vellond, but the Kaedes rebels spoiled his plans. Pretending to carry orders from Vellond, they demanded dead orc bodies from Chieftain Darokha to make ghouls, knowing he would angrily refuse. Then they proceeded to take the orc dead bodies by force and attack all the orc tribes with them, supported by Kaedes Liches and Dark Elves, all the while pretending to have orders from Vellond to punish the orcs for refusing the demand for dead orc bodies. Leinhart was able to repel the attacks on Jubal and got him to understand it wasn't Vellond, but when he reached Darhoka's camp it was already in ruins. The Darokha tribe had been saved by Chieftain Urukubarr and had left, convinced that Vellond had turned against them. Before Leinhart was able to clear things up, Urukubarr, commanding all of the orc tribes of Western Hexter, and Darokha, commanding most of the tribes of Eastern Hexter, united against Vellond and the Jubal "traitors." In a final battle of Jubal's tribe and Leinhart's army against all of the other tribes in Hexter, Jubal was killed and Leinhart forced to retreat, his mission to annex Hexter failed. He then heads to Arein, which is his private city, where his father, King Valdemar, tells him the "Appeasement of Hexter" will have to wait. He informs Leinhart of an incoming human attack on Arein, orders him to defend it, and tells him to report to Morene Strident, a fellow vampire, for more details. While Leinhart is attracted to Morene, she is his father's mistress. Morene is well aware of this fact and takes considerable pleasure mocking him. After taking advantage of Leinhart's insecurity and mocking him, she discusses with him the plans to defend Arein. Gerald, Rupert, and Ellen siege the Arein castle, and just when they're about to defeat the Vellond forces, Leinhart enters the battle. Leinhart encounters Gerald one on one, defeats his troops, and wounds him. Rather than kill him, he spares his life due to him being amusing. However, when Leinhart is about to gain victory, Morene comes with orders from his father to retreat and let the humans get the castle. Leinhart flees and Hironiden keeps the castle for a short time. Leinhart felt the battle was not lost, and was furious about his father's decision to abandon the location. He argues with his father and want humans as far away from his city as possible. Valdemar explains that the city no longer has any strategic advantage, so there was no reason to keep it. This however, contradicts his previous orders to Leinhart to defend the city, and the real reason was likely to test his son's discipline more than anything else. If the city had no "strategic advantage" anymore and no reason to keep it, then why even waste the energy to defend it? That is only a theory though. When Leinhart continues to push the issue his father scorns him for his insubordination and youthful recklessness. Had Leinhart not been a prince his father wouldn't have hesitated in making an example of him. In time Regnier and Vellond eventually recapture the city. After those events he is assigned by his father to be an overseer of Regnier. Vellond seeks to annex Hexter, and plans to have Regnier do the job. Leinhart agrees and meets up with him. His first impression of Regnier is that he is a fool. Not only is Leinhart wary of his human background, but Regnier boasts that he can conquer Hexter in a mere two months. Regnier refers to people as mortal, which is correct since Regnier is still immortal. Leinhart then asks if he thinks he can defeat Hexter, in which Regnier responds “I never start a fight I couldn’t win.” Leinhart is in doubt since orcs and ogres have never been united in all of Bersia’s history, and conquering it in two months is downright absurd given that orcs numbers outnumber that of even humans. However, Leinhart quickly changes his impression of the man after watching Regnier in action. He goes on to say that Regnier is the single most intimidating thing he has ever seen. After some successful missions, Urukabarr, the most powerful and wisest of all ogres, seeks to do battle with Regnier. Urukabarr devises a clever plan to defeat Vellond’s forces, but is ultimately thwarted by skilled tactics. Defeated, Urukabarr’s seeks to fight Regnier one on one, resulting in his own defeat. After watching them fight, Leinhart then swears his loyalty to Regnier, which is an act of treason. He is angry with his father due to stealing his lover, leaving his castle in the hands of humans, and demoting him to a overseer which is a job hardly befitting a Prince. He vows to always stand by Regnier, even unto death. the Chieftain Urukubarr makes a similar vow, and Regnier approves of the idea. The Crusades/Encablossan War (KUF: Crusaders) The next time Leinhart shows up is halfway through the Crusades, just as the Partriarch captures the Ancient Heart. At this time Regnier goes in and out of consciousness due to the Patriarchs possession of the artifact. This bothers Leinhart as he has no idea what is going on and shows great concern for his master, but Regnier keeps the information he needs to know away from him. This upsets Leinhart as he betrayed his father and his people to help him. If he swears loyalty to Regnier than he believes he deserves to know everything. Regnier says he will explain it all in time. As the Patriarch flees to Jungsburg he is attacked by Regnier’s and Morene’s forces. Morene hopes to capture the Patriarch before Regnier and claim the Ancient Heart in the name of Vellond. She knows that Vellond can have full control of Regnier should they capture it. At this point Leinhart intercepts her forces. It becomes clear to Morene that Leinhart is a traitor. They have a bittersweet reunion and Leinhart successful prevents Morene from capturing the Patriarch and escapes. Regnier finally catches up with the Patriarch between Jungsburg and Ecclesia. Just before he kills him and claims the Heart for himself, the Patriarch learns its true power. Using the heart he can control Regnier. He does just that and has Regnier order his troops to retreat. When Regnier reawakens from his unconscious state (during of which the Patriarch was controlling him), Lienhart questions Regnier as to why he issued the retreat. Regnier reveals to Leinhart that he is Encablossa’s immortal avatar, and is bound to the Ancient Heart. Whoever controls the Heart controls him. Should it be destroyed, he will slowly become mortal and knows that his countless enemies will seek out to take his life. Leinhart says that should that ever happen, he will fight by his side. Regnier thanks Leinhart for his unwavering loyalty and tells him they must locate the artifact. However, the worst soon comes to pass when the Ancient Heart is destroyed by Ecclesian forces. Encablossa awakes and begins the Age of Darkness. His minions flood the land, destroying all in its wake. When this happens they are got stuck in the frozen north, and make haste for the abandoned city of Kalishire to the east. Leinhart is as confused as everybody else when it comes to Encablossa’s demons, and to Encablossa itself which they saw floating in the distance. Regnier tells him Encablossa has awakened, and that the world will end if they do not hurry as Encablossa will destroy all living things. On their way to Kalishire the come across Gerald. Leinhart recognizes him while Regnier thinks he’ll make an excellent meat shield for Encablossa’s demons. However, Regnier quickly realizes that he could use Gerald’s help and saves his life. They save Gerald and Ellen and head to Kalishire. Since Gerald is in a never ending state of constant hatred towards Regnier (since he killed Hugh and Rupert), they are forced to reason with Ellen. Leinhart says how disrespectful their being for having been saved. Regnier states the entire world’s safety is at risk and they require their help. They need to have Gerald and Ellen get a dwarven battalion and send them to get help Ecclesia. Ellen agrees to Regnier’s offers. Regnier then has Lienhart attempt to rendezvous with the Ecclesian reinforcments once they make their way back. On his way there he meets up with General Kendal at Jungsburg. Leinhart states he must come with him, having grievous losses recently he concludes that this must be God’s will and agrees to follow Leinhart. During the same time Regnier has liches summon a bone dragon. Back at Kalishire Regnier reveals everything; his past as Rick Miner/Blood, what Encablossa is, what’s happening, and what they need to do to stop it. Regnier’s prior entry to Nible’s tower (its corporeal body), gave him a vast knowledge and understanding of supernatural events such as Encablossa’s awakening. Kendal gets a battaloon as Regnier requested. They then head to Nowart. They use the bone dragon to create a gateway into Encablossa’s body and then fly an army in there using the battaloon. Their forces work together and destory Encablossa’s heart. Aftermath Leinhart, Regnier, and Kendal’s forces get stuck in Encablossa when it was destroyed. His father dies and Vellond collapses. The Dark Dimension (KUF: Circle of Doom) When Leinhart first shows up in the Dark Dimension, it is clear that escape is the last thing on his mind. He is first seen inside the dream world being seduced by Morene. Just as Morene starts to take things one step further, Leinhart is approached by his father. His father, Lord Valdamar, calls Leinhart disgusting. It startles Leinhart and snaps him out of his false dream. Valdamar says his subconscious’ portrayal of Morene is false (which if you played the other games would know it’s true). He then goes on to state that he has passed away, and that his soul was pulled into Encablossa. That means Vellond is left without a leader, and it’s only potential heir is left in the Dark Dimension. Leinhart, being seduced by sex and power, decides he wants to escape Encablossa and claim what is rightfully his. However, he also wants to gain power that can rival or surpass Regnier’s. Valdamar says that half vampires aren’t capable of undergoing Encablossa’s transformations. Humans are creatures of Nible, and are therefore changeable. Half-vampires are a product of Encablossa, and thus are not subject to change. However, this does not prevent Leinhart from trying. Once he obtains this power he will leave Encablossa and then claim Vellond and Morene for himself. Leinhart decides to locate Encablossa. If anyone can give him the power he desires, it’s him. Once he finds him it’s clear to Encablossa that Leinhart is deluded and gets him to do his bidding. As Leinhart continues to fight he soon realizes that only his apperence it changing, but not him and he angerily approches Encablossa and demands for a true mutation, Encablossa makes a deal, if Leinhart agrees to help him in destroying the age of light, he will give him mutation, Leinhart agrees and then after doing one more final quest...gets a pill from Encablossa which can apprantly mutate him. The pill can either be to allow Leinhart to mutate, or will mutate Leinhart as he wished, but not give him control over his mind. It is likely that Leinhart did not mutate since Encablossa states to Kendal that TWO mutents will be heading to the age of light, these two as stated by Encablossa are Kendal and Regnier...there is no mention of Leinhart which states that the pill has not done anything at all. However in the ending for Lienhart's campaign, it does appear that something is happening to Lienhart as he gets down on his knees and starts shaking after taking the pill, it is very possible that when Encablossa stated that Two mutents will go back to Bersia, this could have been before he met Leinhart or gave him the pill or maybe simply that he had plans of his own with Leinhart that he didn't want Kendal to know. EDIT:(Also the last boss in the game appears to be a white sillouette of Lienhart which could mean the pill made him into the last boss of the Enclablossa world even when encablosa said that the final boss is the spirit of moonlight ) Involvement Leinhart serves as comic relief. While he was a serious character in KUF: the Crusaders, he is considerably different in KUF: Heroes and Circle of Doom. He went from being a loyal but inqusitive lackey to a horny and power hungry prince. When Leinhart spots a pretty Dark Elf amongst his ranks he quickly assigns her to report information to him personally. Then when he is demoted by his father to be an overseer you can go to the pub and see all the different Dark Elves he has tried to woo during the time they were in his service. Some are worried that they will never get things he promsied them such as: a four horse carraige, a beach house, or a personal trip together with Leinhart to Vellond. Lienhart's campaign in Circle of Doom is about how he is a total fool, deluded and ignorant. When Leinhart meets The Idol Of Love it is clear nothing about him has changed since he trys to woo her! But she denys him. Personality What's the best way to describe Leinhart? Sex, Power, Devotion, and Greed. Quotes * "I am Leinhart, Prince of Arein and knight of Vellond. You are?" * "I suggest you speak to him in person, my Lord Regnier. I don't think he'll Gerald listen to me." * "Humans are so funny when they're mad." * "Such lofty goals Kaedes, I wish you luck." *"You dare challenge Leinhart?" *"I am Leinhart, Count of Arein" *"I am Leinhart, Prince of Vellond" *"You'll wish you were never born"